resident evil operation: endless walts
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: tras los incidentes en china con neo umbrella y carla radames, la organizacion de las naciones unidas decide encomendar a un grupo especial de la bsaa a una mision encubierta en mexico para investigar los nexos que tenia carla con algunos traficantes de armas asi como posibles nexos con los carteles mexicanos y en su caso con cierta mujer buscada por la bsaa...


capitulo 1: la anecdota, el incidente de raccon city...

soy zero, o almenos ese es mi sobrenombre...

formo parte de un equipo especial de la bsaa con el nombre omicron...

yo estube en los incidentes de raccon city y se me podria clasificar como uno de los supervivientes de aquella catastrofe que comenzo estas desgracias, aunque eso tambien me convierte en culpable de alguna forma...

durante los incidentes de raccon city yo formaba parte de la corporación umbrella como miembro de un equipo de la U.S.S (umbrella security service), el equipo delta que fue enviado al eclipse express...

todos mis compañeros perecieron en aquella mision donde un grupo de sanguijuelas los atacaron, evidentemente ellos regresarían como zombies y yo me veria en la necesidad de eliminarlos...

aunque en aquel entonces no todo termino con la destrucción del tren de umbrella, debido al incidente del tren y la destrucción de la mancion en las montañas arklay el alto mando decidió no evacuarme debido ala actividad de la policia en raccon city y sus alrededores...

durante una semana me concentre en bajar de las montañas eliminado a todo animal y sujeto infectado para evitar el posible descubrimiento de los experimentos de umbrella por parte de stars, aunque eso ya no tendria relevancia para cuando llege a la ciudad...

al llegar me di cuenta que todos los intentos de la corporacion por tratar de encubrir lo sucedido en las montañas habia sido envano, le virus T se habia dispersado por toda la ciudad, en su mayoria aun habian personas sin ser infectadas y que escapaban desesperada mente de los zombies, yo no podia hacer naada con mi limitado arsenal en aquellos momentos asi que simplemente espere al equipo de extraccion de las fuerzas de las U.S.S alpha, en cuestion de horas la ciudad se volvio en un lugar peligroso, aun para alguien armado como yo esto era demasiado...

las ordenes de umbrella cambiaron en plena noche, el equipo delta habia sido enviado desde hace tiempo a obtener las muestras del virus del cientifico william birkin mucho antes del inicio de la infeccion por lo que mis ordenes de espera para extraccion cambiaron para reagruparme con delta en las alcantarillas del lugar, el unico superviviente del grupo fue hunk, lider del u.s.s alpha...

nuestros caminos se crusaron unos momentos para separarse nuevamente, jamas supe de el despues del incidente donde fue extraido por la corporacion con las muestras del virus G...

sin embargo mi aventura de aquella noche no termino ahi, en el transcurso del apogeo de raccon, me encontre con mes grupos de suprevidientes tanto de raccon como de la misma umbrella, el primer gurpo de supervivientes que entable contacto fue con la U.B.C.S (Servicio de Contramedias Biológicas de Umbrella) un grupo de mercenarios con quien era mejor mantenerse alejado, otri grupo con el que hice contacto fue con un grupo de spec ops; echo six, despues por razones obvias de su rivalidad entre el gobierno de estados unidos y umbrella nos vimos en la necesidad seguir cada quien su camino, aunque también su situación actual para mi es desconocida...

mi mision por escapar de la ciudad seguia en pie encontré a varios otros supervivientes como a jill valentine, pero tambien nos vimos en la necesidad de separarnos por las mismas razones anteriormente mencionadas...

la ciudad cada vez era mas insegura, los puntos en los que uno se podira refugiar serian la alcaldia y la estacion de policia pero ambos lugares estaban perdidos por grupos militares no identificados o en su caso por haber sucumbido ante la infeccion

mis opciones de escape estaban limitadas...

mi travecia por la ciudad continuaba, las rutas de escape como el tren de umbrella en los laboratorios subterraneos de la ciudad estaba fuera de discucion con el mutado william birkin merodeando por las instalaciones de umbrella y la estacion de policia.

escapar por las calles de la ciudad tambien estaba fuera de discucion con los zombies, hunters, los tyrants y en su peor caso con nemesis siguiendo a los supervivientes de stars o alguien que se interpusiera en su camino...

mis opciones eran limitadas sin embargo la ultima transmision de aquel dia fue el que umbrella y asu vez el gobierno de estados unidos lanzaban misiles termmonucleares , tres de parte del gobierno estado unidense y uno de parte de la corporacion umbrella, yo intente diriguirme al edificio del hospital de raccon city donde los ultimos grupos operativos activos de umbrella serian evacuados entre ellos el segundo U.S.S delta; wolfpack, sin embargo el helicoptero estaba limitado para las personas que podia llevar de los 60 operativos supervivientes de umbrella en raccon city, el helicoptero tenia espacio para 20 personas, 20 de 60...

una batalla entre nosotros se llevo a cabo, solo 9 sobrevivimos del enfrentamiento, los mienbros del wolfpack;

 **Lupo** (Líder), **Beltway** (Experto en Demolición), **Vector** (Reconocimiento), **Spectre** (Francotirador), **Bertha** (Médica), **Four Eyes** (Científica de Campo), los dos pilotos del helicoptero y yo evidentemente...

alo lejos desde el aire pudimos ver la detonacion de cuatro misiles termonucleares callendo sobre raccon city...

el resultado de aquella noche fue que de los 100,000 habitantes de esta ciudad, solo 600 lograron sobrevivir luego de la explosión del misil, entre ellos nosotros...

lo que sucedio despues de aquel incidente no fue muy interesante, tras el escape de umbrella me incorpore al wolfpack como miembro de apoyo, cabe a decir que comenze una relacion con christine yamata, sin embargo lo nuestro no funciono al cabo de algunas semanas

umbrella se enfrento a los cargos del incidente de raccon city donde albert wesker traiciono ala compañia lo que genero la caida de umbrella, yo por otra parte, decidi abandonar la organizacion y al wolfpack y enlistarme en la B.S.A.A junto a otros grupos de superviventes de raccon city y otros grupos de seguridad que se comprometieron a que lo sucedido aquella noche no se repitiera...

* * *

eran las 15:30:05 hrs me encontraba en un avion de la bsaa, un hercules sobrevolando el oceano pacifico con mis compañeros de equipo: Specter (mi segundo al mando), Daemon( nuestro artillero), Shade( el francotirador)y Wraith( el medico y encargado de comunicaciones), otros renegados de umbrella como yo, ellos pertenecian ala rama de umbrella de la U.S.S del alto mando en europa

en el avion otro equipo nos acompañaba tambien se trataba del equipo bolverk un grupo de la rama alemana de la bsaa y del cual tambien esta conformado por otros cuatro renegados de la rama de umbrella en alemania, sus miembros eran omega el lider del grupo, askad el encargado en sistemas y hackeos, xeno un asesino en armas con filo y finalmente la unica miembro femenina del equipo aleman Kareleinne o kary (la encargada de infiltracion) ellos desempeñaban en umbrella como un grupo de eliminacion para misiones suicidas encontra de objetivos ya sea una persona o una organizacion entera; en pocas palabras la creme de la creme de todos los grupos de la U.S.S incluso por encima de wolfpack y del mismo hunk...

su ultima mision conocida almenos por parte de la bsaa de las actividades de este equipo en umbrella fue la eliminacion de la empresa rival de umbrella, la bio inc donde completaron su mision con exito antes de ser tracionados por la corporacion meses antes de la caida de umbrella...

nosotros nueve nos diriguiamos hacia mexico, un lugar del cual se podria considerar nada relacionado con el uso de armas biologicas debido a sus leyes de no uso de armas velicas y nucleares, sin embargo dichas normas no aplicarian a los grupos criminales del pais...

tras el incidente de neo umbrella y la familia en china, se encontro un portafolio perteneciente a carla radames, donde se encontraba algo de su informacion donde hacia mencion de algunos lideres de los carteles mexicanos, si bien eso no seria un problema, los carteles mexicanos asi como los grupos de narcotrafico del pais serian un medio de transporte de muestras de los virus vastante productivo tanto para los carteles y el mercado negro y por lo que seria para nosotros un problema serio...

minetras veo por la ventana del hercules veo las costas mexicanas de veracruz, el lugar donde comenzariamos nuestra mision, aunque ninguno de nosotros esperaba que esto fuera algo mas de lo que aparentaba...


End file.
